Covwich
Covwich is the southern of the hansian Islands. It's people are mainly known for their masterful shipwrights and their special wood, which can only be found on the island. Together with Earles, they try to safeguard the world's oceans and secure traderoutes from all kind of pirates and corsairs. History Third Age The first settlers of the islands Covwich and Earles were mainland fishers, from the Third Age. Initially, both were part of the same kingdom, which later split into two. Disputes about the succession create two monarchic groups, who are still related to this day. Covwich seperated itself from the old kingdom and followed House Campsey as it's new ruler. They obtain the bigger of the two islands, on which the famed Covwich Pines could be found. Joining the Hansalands With the rise of the Divine Right as a new world-religion, at the end of the Third Age, Covwich was given a choice. The numerous human kingdoms started to flock together into bigger powers, like Tarmenia or the Hansalands. To prevent a hostile takeover, Covwich and Earles started to befriend and adopt the Church and the Divine Right, leading to the pious Hansalands to offer a partnership between the mainland and the islands. Covwich and Earles both joined the Hansalands as allied nations, ensuring peace on their ground. The still bickering Isle-Nations were now sitting in the same boat again and had to give some power over to the hanseain Highking. But with time, the hostilities of both nations subsided, all though their sibling rivalries continue. Also, the new common faith ensured the peace between the god-fearing islanders. During the Crusade in the North, in the Fourth Age, both supported the Crusaders efforts with ships and resources. It were earlian ships, built out of Covwich wood, who carried the Crusaders over the Northsea into the heart of the Empire, to beat the God-Emperor. Exploring the World-Seas Today, in the Fifth Age, Covwich spents most of it's time with establishing and folding numerous trade-routes and exploring new parts of the world, House Campsley itself supports many expeditions into the south, beyond the Cravas Wilderness and the north, past the frigid west -coasts of Vona. Additionally, some explorer try to sail into the west, past Dormus, trying to proof that the world is actually round, instead of a plain. Culture Seafaring and woodworking are Covwich expertise. Through the special material of the Covwich Pines, they are able to built the best ships in the Known World, even though their fleet is smaller and less effective than the Royal Earlian Marine. Most Covwish are fine with a simple life. The politics of the outside world do not matter to them and they cherish the simple things in life. Nonetheless, the nation developed a certain exploration fever in the last years, trying to expand their world maps. Fishing is obviously also an important part of their lives,even though they are often attacked by Sea-Nagas, who are even encroaching on the island. The saltwater-snakemen love to ambush ships and can even sinl frigates, built out of Covwich Pines. The west-coast suffers especially strong from the attacks. Regions Maul Bay Between Covwich and the mainland sits the Isle of Maw. The small water channel, between and around it, is also known as the Maul Bay. The terrain here is rather rough, with bluffs, cutting through the waters. Those themselves are dangerous, with strong currents. And this is excatly, why a group of pirates made it their home, as they are the only ones who know, how to navigate the rapids and the shallow waters. From here, they go on raiding tours in the Southsea, being a thorn in Earles side mostly. Darkholt The biggest forest, in the west of the island, is also the home of the Covwich Pines. Heavy regulated, the famed ship-material is grown and harvested only by the islands inhabitants. The Winfrith, the personal frigate of House Campsey, is completely made out of the black wood, and is believed to be unsinkable and the fastest ship in the Known World. The dense woodlands are also home to a smaller child-circle of the Circle of Yggtrad, who came here during the Fourth Age, trying to protect the Covwich Pines from abuse. The Marry Lands The 'Granery' of the island profits mostly from husbandry. The salty sea-air nurtures the grasplains, who in return nurture the cattle of the Covwish people. Especially the fermented cheese, coming from here is an export-hit. Green hills and shires, lakes and some rivers, provide the perfect place for villages and smaller townships. Along the south-coast stand the capital of Covwich, Linchmouth, from which most of the expeditions into uncharted regions of the world are started. Persons/Organisations Category:Nationen